An Everlasting Bond
by VixenSerael21
Summary: extreme lemons!lol  You'd be surprised at how strong a bond really is when faced with obstacles almost impossible to overcome.  it's dramatic, but i made sure to have a good bit of humor in it as well. please enjoy and review!  .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own InuYasha or any of the character.

ok, this is actually the first fanfic i came up with so please be gentle and i hope you enjoy. ^.^

Kagome ran across the open field with the large demon trailing behind her. "Give me your jewel shards little bitch, and I promise you won't suffer when I eat you!" It looked at her and walked closer, the drool falling from its jaws. InuYasha heard the demon's words and rushed to her, his heart pounded for every second he wasn't with her.

He saw the large red demon and looked at Kagome, '_its not too late!'_, he thought. "Hey Kagome, where is the shard?" She looked all over until she saw a lavender glow, "It's in his back!" InuYasha smirked with arrogance and quickly yelled, "WIND SCAR!" Kagome ducked behind a tree as she saw InuYasha swing his giant (tesseiga). The demon felt the blow from the sword and began to disintegrate roaring to the top of his lungs until he was finally gone. The demon turned to ash and the jewel shard fell into Kagome's hands. As she cupped the jewel the darkness inside slowly disappeared. InuYasha looked down at Kagome ,who was kneeling on the floor looking very happy, and asked , "are you alright?"

Kagome said to him sternly, "yeah, I'm fine I guess."

InuYasha looked at her and realized if he never said those stupid words to her, she would have never ran away and been by herself. "Kagome, I didn't mean what I said earlier, I don't hate being around you, and I hate that I let things like that come out of my mouth !"

Kagome saw him kneeling down so they would be eye level and began to blush.

" It's ok InuYasha, I got so upset cause I took it as, if Kikyo was still here, you would prefer 'her' to be around you instead."

Kagome began to frown again remembering the feeling she got when she thought about it.

InuYasha looked at her and came towards her, Kagome was blushing in his embrace. InuYasha tried to quietly clear his throat and said to her, "Kagome, even if Kikyo was still alive she never made me feel the way you do. I thought I loved her until I met you. She wanted to change me from what I am for us to be together, but you accept me, even as a worthless hanyou!"

Kagome started to tremble and InuYasha sensed her joy, but then became confused when he smelled the tears falling from her eyes.

She looked up at him and felt excited. Her heart was pounding as she thought to herself, "_is he getting closer…. Oh my god! He's going to KISS me!"_

When InuYasha was close enough to touch his nose to hers they heard Sango and Miroku calling their names. InuYasha saw them and quickly jumped away from Kagome. He thought, "_Damn! Why do they have to come for us now? I could sense it, Kagome wanted me, and I would have shown her I wanted her too if it wasn't for that fucking monk!" _

When Miroku and Sango came upon them they saw the bright red shade of Kagome's face and the look of frustration on InuYasha's. Miroku could barely contain himself and said, "are we innn…terr…upting something?" His implying tone and devilish grin made InuYasha even more frustrated and yelled," why do you have to be such a fucking perv? Nothing is going on, and even if there was ,I sure as hell wouldn't tell you, MONK!"

"Are you sure? If you want us to come back later we won't mind. (the monk's voice got lower ), as long as I can find a place to watch." , the monk obviously forgot about InuYasha's keen sense of hearing .

"If you touch Kagome I'll just break off that fucking hand of yours and you won't have to worrying about the damn 'wind tunnel'!"

"InuYasha, I didn't say I would touch her."

" You're not even aloud to LOOK at her, monk!"

"Very well, I guess I'll just have to leave it to my imagination, unless….Sango, you will assist me in my needs, right?"

Sango looked at Miroku and…SMACK!

"Sango, I was just kidding, you didn't have to hit me."

Sango blushed a little while walking away from the monk.

" I only have eyes for you my dear Sango!" Miroku yelled across the field at his beloved demon slayer.

InuYasha looked at him , still steaming from the comment he made earlier and said," you better make sure those fucking eyes of yours STAYS on Sango, you lecherous monk!'

Kagome was now fully aware that their moment was gone for now and stood up.

"I'm gonna go check on Shippou", while walking away she peered over her shoulder at InuYasha , and then quickly turned back around as she felt her cheeks begin to get red again.

While walking towards Kaeda's hut there were so many thoughts going on in her head.

" _Why did InuYasha try to kiss me?… He is very protective of me and maybe it's because he...loves me?… Nooo….wishful thinking. …He always looks so dreamy after a battle… The way he was looking at me back there, did he WANT me?…. I know I love him and I can't stand all this dancing around all the time. If he's not going to tell me how he feels, then I will have to. But how do I do it?"_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the shrieks of a little fox demon anxious for her arrival.

"Kagome!"

"Hey there Shippou. Where's Kaeda?"

" She went to get some medicinal herbs for our next trip"

Kagome noticed the slayer sitting in a corner being very silent. Worried about her friend, she looked at her and said," Sango, will you join me in a bath in the hot spring?"

Sango smiled," I think that's a great idea."

"Can I come", says little Shippou.

"No I'm sorry Shippou, we just need a little girl time", Sango got the hint.

"But I promise you can come next time."

Shippou gave her a gleaming smile and waved good-bye.

Sango and Kagome were about to get undressed and then decided they would look around to make sure there wasn't a monk spying on them.

The girls disrobed and settled into the steaming water. Kagome wasted no time in finding out what was bugging her friend.

"Sango, why do you look so glum?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Well, you never get lost in your thoughts like that so I knew something was up."

" What Miroku said is really getting to me."

" Which part are you talking about, everything he says is perverted so your gonna have to be specific."

"When he asked me if I would assist in fulfilling his needs."

" That's not any different from what he normally says."

"Except for the fact that this time I actually thought about it, my attraction for him is growing more every day and I don't know how much more I can take."

" You should talk to Miroku about this. Not the part about desiring him, but about loving him. And how you want to be the only woman he looks at."

Sango began to blush a deep shade of red.

"How do I go about it though?"

"Get him alone and speak with him… and stay in front of him so he can't reach for your bum."

The girls started to laugh uncontrollably.

Kagome realized she just answered her own question as well.

The girls did not know they had an onlooker. InuYasha normally didn't watch, but he couldn't resist himself as he thought about Kagome's beautiful eyes and loving heart. As the girls were getting out ,his eyes followed the young miko as she slowly walked out of the water until she lost her footing. InuYasha wanted to jump down and grab her, but compelled himself not to. That's when he watched as she slipped and her plump wet breasts bounced a bit from the fall.

He watched in silence, but his body was screaming for her, he felt his member become erect with want, the need for the young miko to relieve it's rising pressure was unbearable.

The wind blew and his nose was sniffing wildly as he caught a whiff of Kagome. Her sweet scent started to make him tremble intensely . He imagined Kagome coming to him, bare and glistening from the hot spring.

The moonlight giving an iridescent glow off her body.

While daydreaming he didn't realize the girls had already left. InuYasha shook to the point that he almost fell, but caught himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own InuYasha or any of the characters.

The next morning everyone was up except for Kagome. InuYasha stayed with her until she woke up.

"Good morning InuYasha", Kagome almost whispered the words. The smile she fell asleep with was the same one she woke with.

"Morning", he said in his usual rude tone, trying not to act like anything was different between them.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaeda all came back soon after Kagome awoke.

They went ahead and gathered more supplies to get ready for their next trip earlier that morning. Kagome was walking with InuYasha and really wanted to tell him how she felt. But it never seemed to be the right time. All of a sudden InuYasha stopped and started sniffing Kagome. She's beginning to feel a little uncomfortable and said, "what are you doing InuYasha?"

He then looked at her and said, "there's a change in your scent, is there something wrong?" Kagome looks at him funny, until she started to feel the cramps.

"_Oh great! It couldn't be a worse time for 'this'". _Kagome looked sadly at InuYasha and said, "I'm sorry InuYasha, but I need to go home for a few days."

"Why the hell do you have to go home now! I won't let you go, you came back just two days ago!"

"InuYasha….don't make me say it!"

"You're not going and that's that!"

"SIT….SIT…SIT..SIT!"

Kagome ran as fast as she could towards the well, all the while, feeling her cramps get worse. She finally got to the other side ran into the house and ran upstairs. When Kagome came down her mother asked why she's back so soon. Kagome looked at her with an expression of disappointment and grief. Her mother knew what was going on and asked Kagome, "would you like to go to the store with me Kagome?"

"Yes please."

While they were at the store InuYasha jumped in the well after her, cussing the whole time. "That bitch! She didn't have to 'sit' me so much, I'll get her back for this!" When he got there he noticed no one was in sight, not even Souta. InuYasha picked up on her scent, grabbed the hat he always had to wear in her era ,and headed out. He kept thinking about that change in Kagome's scent and wondered what it was from.

" _how could her scent change so quick, and why did she have to come here so bad?"_

InuYasha leaped onto the house to pick up the scent and ran towards it. He finally reached her, she was in a super store that has everything, food, clothing, accessories, and medicine. InuYasha followed her scent past the food, but not before pausing to look longingly at the ramen down one of the isles.

He finally found her, but stopped for fear of being 'sat' if she saw him.

Kagome's was looking at the feminine products with her mom and chose the one she normally used. Her mom looked at her and said, "I don't know how you didn't know it was about that time, but you got here before it showed and that's all that matters."

" To tell the truth mom I wouldn't have noticed at all if InuYasha didn't sense a change in my…..uh…scent."

Her mother looked at her amazed, "you mean he can sense your 'changes'?"

"Yeah, but I'm really thankful he sensed this one. Could you imagine how embarrassing it would have been!"

Kagome's mom looked at her daughter lovingly and said Kagome should be very thankful for his sharp sense of smell.

She looked at her mom and smiled.

InuYasha heard the whole conversation and was very confused. He never had anyone explain to him about the changes women go through. He waited for them to move and was careful to follow behind until they got in line. He raced to the door and ran to the house , waiting for Kagome to come home.

Kagome and her mom came home, she walked upstairs to put her 'things' away in the bathroom, and felt relieved that she caught it in time. When she came back downstairs she saw InuYasha and flushed bright red from embarrassment. "What are you doing here InuYasha?"

Her mom looked at her and gave her a 'be nice' expression. Kagome understood and tried to be nicer to him since he didn't know what was going on.

"Sorry InuYasha, I didn't mean to say it like that."

" keh,… whatever…..hey Kagome, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

" Can we talk in private?"

Kagome looked at her mom who nodded her head.

"Sure."

InuYasha walked upstairs following Kagome.

He sat on her bed and had a strange look on his face.

"Well InuYasha, are you gonna spit it out?"

He gazed at her and realized if he was going to ask he couldn't look her in the eye.

" Why did your scent change so quickly?"

Kagome peered out of the window not wanting to look at him for fear of embarrassment.

"You see…umm….when a girl…umm."

"Kagome, just say it!"

"InuYasha this isn't an easy thing to talk about!"

He calmed down and waved her to go on.

"Have you ever been told what happens to a girl when they get older?"

" I know they get boobs and they get taller."

"Well, their chest growing is kind of part of it….part of becoming a woman."

"When did you become a woman?"

"InuYasha! That's personal." Kagome flushed again.

"I don't know this stuff ,ok! And I want to know if you're alright."

" Why wouldn't I be?"

" Because you changed immediately after I said something about your scent."

"Ok, I'll tell you. When a girl gets older her body goes through certain changes, and with the changes comes something that happens every month. You see, women have eggs inside them."

" I know that!"

"Well then what happens to the eggs that don't get used?"

"I don't know."

"Well, they get discarded. That is what's happening to me right now. My body is just getting rid of the unused eggs. That causes hormone changes, which is probably why you 'smelled' a difference."

" How long does it last?"

" It depends on the person, mine only lasts a few days….oww"

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

" Yeah, cramps come with it as well"

"Oh, ok"

"So would you mind not seeing me for a couple of days till this thing is over with?"

" I guess I could"

"Thank you!"

Kagome hugged him and felt her hormones going nuts. InuYasha smelled the change again, but didn't worry as much anymore. He held her for a few minutes and said "thank you for telling me" then jumped out the window.

She thought it was odd for him to be grateful like that, but understood at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own InuYasha or any of the characters.

( 3 DAYS LATER)

InuYasha waited anxiously for her to return, the whole time he was trying to remember all the things he wanted to say to her. He decided that today would be the day, and to make sure he wasn't interrupted he didn't tell the others when she was coming back.

He saw the bright blue light coming from inside the well and started to get really nervous.

Kagome reached the opening of the well and was surprised at the greeting she got.

" Hey Kagome. How was everything over there?"

"Fine", Kagome looks at him curiously, he doesn't normally act this nice to her.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you."

"About what"

InuYasha drew her close to him her scent was intoxicating and to try and get a hold of himself, he thought about things to keep him 'down'.

" I have been meaning to say this for a while but I'm never good with words. I always fuck it up! Kagome I've never felt this way before and I…I…love…you."

"InuYasha, really? Your not just saying that , you really do love me?"

" Of course! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it!"

Kagome blushed and looked into InYasha's golden eyes which were a little watery .

" I love you too, and the funny thing is that I thought I would have to tell you how I feel first. You really surprised me."

" How can someone as wonderful as you love me? I'm just a disgusting half demon!"

Kagome put her finger to his lips and spoke, "I NEVER want to here you say that again. Your not disgusting and I love you for who you are and that will never change, till the day I die I will love you"

"Really?"

Kagome looks into his eyes again, she could see how much he desired her and prayed he couldn't sense how excited and …..wet she was. InuYasha leaned in to kiss her. He was weakened by the growing desire for her flesh, her lips were so soft as they caressed his. InuYasha tickled her lips with his tongue when Kagome stopped.

"What's wrong?"

" I've never done that."

" Done what?"

"That kind of kiss, and the only person I've ever kissed is…you."

InuYasha blushed for he knew she wasn't the only one innocent in this way. He never got many chances to kiss.

" Don't worry, we'll learn together."

Kagome and InuYasha began to kiss again and he licked her lips with the tip of his tongue. Kagome let him in and was overwhelmed with emotions. Their tongues massaged each other and InuYasha was feeling so aroused. He began to sense Kagome's excitement as well and he passionately kept kissing her, slowly falling into his demon desires ,but trying to suppress it. He stopped and looked into Kagome's wanting eyes and decided to ask the one question he's thought about all day.

"Kagome?"

" Why'd you stop InuYasha?"

" I wanted to ask you something."

"ok" her intoxicating scent of desire began to come over him.

'_NO, I have to ask her before anything else happens!'_

" Kagome, I…uh…will you be my….mate?"

"What does that mean exactly?"

" you would be the only woman I ever lay with and we will be bound to each other…forever, it's a demon's way of being married."

"I would love to be your mate!"

InuYasha walked her into a secluded place far from the village. He looked into her eyes, the innocence of her made him tremble with desire. He laid his fire rat kimono on the ground and looked at his Kagome. She walked over to the kimono and laid down ever so gently and looked at her love, his golden amber eyes looking her up and down. She knew he could smell the scent of her wanting, desiring, needing him to be with her.

He laid next to Kagome and gently rubbed her cheek with the outside of his hand to feel her soft skin. Kagome held his hand and put it on her chest. InuYasha was surprised by her actions, but felt her supple breasts and began to feel like he's losing control of himself, but he knew he must be patient. He slid his hand up her blouse and noticed something obstructing his entry to the full bosoms eager to be touched. Kagome understood and stood up. InuYasha didn't know what she was doing until he saw her take off her blouse and then the thing keeping him from getting to…..those breasts! InuYasha stared in wander at them. "perfect", he whispered. The breasts were full and round, her nipples were small and erect. Kagome blushed when she saw something get big inside his hakama. InuYasha looked down at it and blushed . He stood up (erecting it even more) and helped Kagome out of her skirt.

She was nervous, but so was he. While standing next to Kagome he slowly took off his hakama, and Kagome's eyes got big at what she was looking at. He was huge, and she was a little scared, when InuYasha sensed her fear he lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately while laying back down on the kimono. He just looked at her , then he softly caressed her milky skin with the tip of his claws. He heard her moan and went down to the spot where her arousing essence was strongest. He wanted to lick the wetness between her legs but thought her eager breasts deserved some attention. He got on top of her and looked into her eyes for approval, she nodded. He wrapped his tongue around her areola and put her nipple in his mouth twirling his tongue around and around hearing more and more moans from her. Her satisfaction gave him satisfaction. He held on to her breasts, rubbing and squeezing while lightly strolling his tongue down the young miko's tantalizing body, then he was getting close to her arousal area. He spread her legs and once again looked at her, she moaned and widened the space between her thighs. He smelled the desire she had for him and tasted his sweet young miko. The flavor indulged his senses and he got a little dizzy, feeling his demon side want to take over, he had no choice he must keep it in check, the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Kagome.

He dug his tongue deep inside her . Kagome whimpered and moaned " oh, InuYasha", the feel of her heat only made him ravish her more, he slipped his tongue up to the tip as she jumped. InuYasha looked up and saw her smile when he hit that spot, so he hit it again, and she began to wiggle beneath him, arching her back and grabbing his ears. She began to rub them as she got further to the limit of her climax. InuYasha felt his ears tingle with interest as he furiously lapped at the center of her treasure. Kagome moaned louder and louder and grabbed his hair as the limit was reached , "InuYashaaaaaa", and exceeded. InuYasha glanced up at her and felt the need to tell her one more thing.

"Kagome"

" InuYasha, I never felt anything like that before"

"I need to tell you one more thing before we mate"

"what is it?", Kagome looked worried.

InuYasha held her hands and began to tell her

" when we mate I will give you a mark, and from that mark you will share my life ,and age like I do. You will be bound to me and me to you. The mark will also connect us in body and mind."

He breathed slowly, praying that Kagome would not deny him.

" I thought I told you, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you InuYasha. I want nothing more than to be your mate….it would make me so happy."

" Really?"

"Yes, now take me InuYasha and make me yours."

He climbed on top of her and looked her in the eyes, she saw that he looked scared, so she then stroked his cheek and brought her hands down to his big, hard ,throbbing member and put him inside her, inviting him , accepting him.

InuYasha looked like he was in pain at first, but he looked at his love and soon the pain disappeared. He's slowly going into her till he hit something inside her.

"This might hurt Kagome"

" I heard it would, just hold me tight and please…go slow"

He then thrust in and held her ,feeling that she was in pain. He waited for Kagome to tell him to keep going. She looked deep into his eyes and said, "kiss me".

He gives her a soft passionate kiss and assures her the pain won't last.

InuYasha is once again trying to hold back his demon side.

"ok InuYasha"

"your sure?"

"yes"

He began to slowly thrust in and out of her hearing her moans and wanting to go deeper, but waited for Kagome to say so, he then heard a soft whisper, "harder, fill me InuYasha."

InuYasha went deeper inside of her and started a fast rhythm , still holding on to his love. She breathed on him and the hanyou couldn't contain himself anymore. He thrust harder and harder as Kagome rocked with him, lost in her ecstasy . His eyes became red and his fangs grew longer, he heard Kagome moan more and more, louder and louder. He grabbed her back and held her to him. Kagome noticed InuYasha's change and didn't care. She was on the verge, he was filling her entirely, she screamed InuYasha's name louder and louder. She began to hear grunts from him and felt his hold on her tighten, she knew it must be coming. Kagome tightens inside readying herself for the final release. InuYasha almost hit his peak and then he bared his fangs and drew them deep into Kagome's neck. As soon as he did , Kagome came and thrust him deep inside of her. The feeling was of oneness as she felt there souls connect. She saw two glowing lights entangle ( one was blue, the other was a light yellow) and became one. She felt him about to come and then (clearly out of instinct) Kagome decided to bite into him as soon as he came. They both were soaking wet and still holding each other close. Kagome tilted InuYasha's face to hers, he was normal again. She breathed a sigh of relief and held her mate close to her, she could still see the light, now combined to become a light green color. She told InuYasha to look around and he saw they were both engulfed in the flowing light. He loved her more than he ever thought possible, the passion still raged inside him, but he wanted to give his beautiful sweet mate some rest.

They slept for quite a while and just enjoyed each other. InuYasha woke first and went to grab his pants when the young miko grabbed him first and pulled him towards her.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I think I would like another round."

"Well, I know I'm 'up' for it"

The two lovers spent hours consumed by the others heat. InuYasha never thought he would ever be this happy, he never thought he deserved it. Kagome's scent once again sent him over the edge , then he began to kiss and suck the bite mark on Kagome. She felt sensations run through her and looked at InuYasha's neck, she had branded him as well and giggled a bit.

" What's so funny, Kagome?"

"I marked you too."

" you did?"

" It came naturally for me to do it."

InuYasha felt his neck and laughed also.

" why Kagome…..I never thought you had it in you"

"well, if you were gonna claim me, I was gonna claim you."

He looked at her lovingly as she kissed her mark on him and rubbed his ears.

(trembling voice)"you know what that does to me?"

" I think I have an idea"

They stayed all afternoon and made love.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the hut the slayer was petting Kirara and getting anxious. She still hadn't spoken to Miroku and just thinking about him made her blush with embarrassment.

" _I never thought I would feel this way for someone. Can I ever act normal around him now that I know I love him. "_

Her thoughts were left unfinished as Miroku stepped in.

"Hello my dear Sango"

" Hi", Sango was so nervous being around him now.

" Is there something bothering you?"

" NO! Why would you ask that anyways!"

Miroku jumped back and thought of what could have possibly provoked her.

" I was just reading their palms…..I promise. It was purely innocent."

Sango looked at him strangely, "what are you talking about Miroku?"

" oh…uh, nothing, nothing at all"

Sango stood up and bent down to look at the monk and…..SMACK!

Miroku was now lying on the floor holding his cheek and groaning.

" Serves you right, MONK! If I'm the only one you have eyes for then why do you go to find other women?"

Before he could answer Sango yelled, "lecherous monk!", and then walked out of the hut stomping mad.

Miroku followed closed behind her, saying everything he could to try and get her to stop.

" Where are you going my love? Those girls mean nothing compared to you! It's this retched hand that gets me into trouble!"

Sango stopped and looked back at the pleading monk, "I think InuYasha should cut your hand off, lets see if you stick to your lecherous ways then!"

Miroku looked scared and begged, "Pease I'll do better, I'll keep it under control, I promise."

Sango looked at him, hoping he would stick to his word, "alright monk, just keep it in check." Sango gave in, she knew she would sooner or later. She could not resist him…especially when he begged.

Kagome and InuYasha woke up after their tenth session of love making and looked into the sunset holding each other closely. She looked into his eyes, which still begged for more, and kissed him sensually with erotic passion. InuYasha gripped tightly on her arms and pulled her into his lap. He tried to settle himself down and just held her.

" We should probably get going"

InuYasha looked at her and kissed her on the forehead as they slowly got dressed.

He felt a small intuition kind of thing when Kagome said that, and the tuition told him the others may start to worry, but he didn't know if that was his thoughts or hers. He knew he would be able to understand Kagome's feelings better now but never thought their connection would be **this** strong.

They got back to the hut where everyone greeted Kagome and were really happy she was back. Miroku tried to give her a hug, until he heard the low growl come from InuYasha. Sango wasn't there and Kagome went off to look for her. Finally she found her at the hot spring, but she couldn't tell if Sango was thinking or daydreaming.

"Hey Sango!'

Sango jumped deep into the water to where her neck hit the rim .

She looked around and saw Kagome. She began to relax again.

" Care if I join you?"

"No, you can come in."

" What's wrong Sango?'

" I got all mad at the monk for doing what he does best, womanizing, and he looked at me begging me to forgive him and I….gave in."

Kagome giggled under her breath.

"What's funny about that?'

" You're so in love you can't even stay mad at him, I think it's sweet."

" well, can you stay mad at InuYasha?"

" No, not really. I mean when Kikyo was here he hurt me a lot when he would go off and see her by himself, but the funny thing is, I never stayed mad. I thought they were meant to be and felt I was in the way, but I know that wasn't true. Sometimes I should have stayed mad, but when you love someone so much, it's hard to stay that way."

" I understand, so I give in because I love him."

"right"

Kagome ducked down into the water to get her hair wet. When she came back up, Sango looked wide-eyed at her neck.

"Kagome!"

" yeah"

"What happened to your neck?"

Kagome said in a very nonchalant tone," oh….well….me and InuYasha are kind of mates now"

" Kind of or are?"

" Are"

Her face began to blush as she remembered the heat between InuYasha and her, then she got a little aroused thinking about it.

" you have to tell me everything"

Kagome looked at Sango and blushed even more as she told her of their ten love making sessions ,but left out a few details,(like InuYasha turning full demon at his climaxes).

InuYasha was waiting for his mate in the hut while Miroku grilled him about what took him so long to get Kagome.

" So did you and Kagome make any unscheduled stops on the way to the village, or did you go get her and stay for a while?"

The look on the monks face was of eagerness, he knew something went on between the two of them, mainly because of the way they walked in together. InuYasha's arm was around her waist.

" I'm not telling you anything monk! So stop fuckin' asking me! The only thing you need to know is that Kagome is OFF LIMITS!"

Miroku peered to the side of InuYasha's neck and saw a little bit of what looked like a bite mark.

" Why do you have a bite mark on your neck?"

" None of your business!"

Miroku knew but wanted InuYasha to say it.

" Have you and Kagome become one?"

" Why do you ask?"

" Because, if I'm not mistaken, a demon or half demon will give their bite marks only to the ones they wish to be mates with…..sooo…you finally branded her."

Miroku had a smug smile on his face, " and it would appear that she has given you a mark as well, I never thought Kagome could get that frisky."

" If you know all that then you should know that I will kill anyone who thinks about hurting her, or taking her away from me!"

" InuYasha, don't see me as a threat, I love Sango. I was just saying she seemed too innocent to get that rough and …"

" If you say one more fucking word about it I won't hesitate to rip your throat out!'

" Calm down, my eyes are on Sango only, I will even help fight those who threaten Kagome's life."

" When I'm not near her, not saying that will ever happen, but I will need you to help protect her. So thank you for telling me you'll help fight."

" no problem InuYasha"

All of a sudden, InuYasha's senses ran wild as he felt Kagome's excitement. He ran toward her direction and jumped into the trees. Looking down at his mate and feeling her wants, he waited anxiously for Sango to leave, praying Kagome will stay.

Kagome feels a rush of being anxious about something, and then felt a tingle at her neck. The sensation ran through her body, she wanted, no, NEEDED InuYasha.

InuYasha realizes that she was also picking up on his feeling of excitement and tried to calm himself, at least till Sango left. Sango relaxed in the hot spring and soaked up the warmness of the water. Kagome began to look uneasy, waiting patiently for Sango to leave so she may once more have her mate.

Sango eased herself out of the water and left to check on Miroku and the others. InuYasha immediately jumped down, not even caring if Kagome knew he was watching her the whole time. He took off his kimono and slipped into the water. Kagome eased closer to him, her urges had taken over all other emotions and she grabbed onto his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist while biting the mark she gave him before. She heard a groan come out of him and bit harder, feeling the shaft lengthen and become erect the more she dug into his flesh. He wanted to lose control and just ravish her, the steamy water was nothing compared to the heat that was between them. Kagome then slid onto him, moaning as she went all the way down, feeling every hard part of him sink into her. He was overwhelmed once more by the sweet scent of her, but tried to resist the demon side which wished to ram into her rough and hard. InuYasha looked over at a rock in the spring and pushed her back against it, then thrust into her, the rock intensified her already growing explosion of desire. He grabbed on to her bottom and gripped tight while ramming in and out of her, that heightened her arousal even more. There became a fast rhythm and InuYasha felt she was on the verge and could no longer cage the beast inside him. His eyes turned red and purple streaks appeared on his face, and his fangs grew longer. He thrust harder and harder and harder, and bit down on his mark once more, Kagome screamed in ecstasy, "InuYashaaaaaaaaa!" He kept moving a few more times until he felt his peak and filled her with his desire.

Kagome looked up at the face of her mate and saw his streaks begin to fade and his teeth were back to normal. She kissed him slipping her tongue in to invite his out, and InuYasha put one hand on her beautiful breasts and lightly squeezed, noticing that her body started to tremble.

InuYasha and Kagome came back to the village and noticed everyone staring at them, InuYasha was holding her by the waist. Kagome looked at him with confusion for he did not move his hands when Miroku, Sango, and Shippou came out of the hut. They walked passed everyone, Sango and Miroku were wide-eyed with an amazed look on their faces, and Shippou went to run up on Kagome. Kagome just held the little fox demon until it was time for supper. Sango and Kagome made dinner that night and the boys ate it up, but Miroku just stared at Kagome and InuYasha in awe at what he was seeing, Kagome was literally sitting in his lap and InuYasha had this weird look on his face the entire time.

" So did anything new happen with you two tonight?"

" why do you ask monk?" InuYasha's tone got deeper, almost into a growl as he spoke.

" you two just seem so cozy, that's all"

"well she's my mate, what do you expect! I'm not going to act like she's not, all because you're here monk!"

Kagome stared into InuYasha's deep golden eyes with love, '_I can't believe he just said that. Normally he would try to be sneaky about it or try to act like the same old jerk to me in front of them, this is a nice change'. _Kagome giggled a bit when she saw the possessive look on her mate's face. Everyone was getting ready for bed and Kagome looked at InuYasha and patted the place next to her in her sleeping bag. He got the hint and crawled in, snuggling close to Kagome in a spooning position. He cupped her breast with one hand and wrapped the other one around her waist and soon fell asleep.

Deep inside an old abandoned castle was the evil disgusting hanyou, Naraku. He listened intently as the insects told him what was seen.

" So, InuYasha finally took that young miko as his mate. I wonder how I could drive them apart. Keep watching , my little insects and bring me more information."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone woke up the next morning and Kagome jumped out of bed.

" What is it" InuYasha said.

" I sense a sacred jewel shard."

" where?"

" coming towards the village!"

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and put her on his back. He yelled to the others to follow. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara and race to where InuYasha was.

" What is it?" Sango didn't even have time to change into her fighting outfit, but knew with InuYasha's speed, that there must be a jewel shard close by.

" Where is it now Kagome?"

" Just over the hill"

When they looked over the hill, they saw a gigantic beast with spikes on its back and goblin's head. The demon stood upright and roared with such intensity it almost blew all of them away. InuYasha looked over at Kagome peering over his shoulder and said, "can you find it Kagome?"

" It's in its forehead, close to the right ear!"

InuYasha put her gently down and ran over to the demon and without warning drew his sword and said, "WIND SCAR!" The demon turns it's back on him and the spikes on his back coiled together to make woven armor.

" It didn't work!"

The demon looked over at him and laughed, " you stupid hanyou, what makes you think you can destroy the great Gatensu! Behave or I will swallow you whole!" InuYasha looked at Miroku and he smirked.

" Wind Tunnel!"

Gatensu saw the monks attempt to suck him up and turned his back once more and shot spikes at the wind tunnel. The monk sucked in a few before the wind tunnel split, he could not use it anymore. Gatensu was sick of playing games and formed a huge demonic aura ball their way and InuYasha quickly got Kagome out of the way.

" How pathetic, weak hanyou! Your also a human lover, well I think I will devour her first, she does look very sweet." With the lick of his lips he sent one more aura ball towards them and InuYasha yelled ,"BACKLASH WAVE!"

The blue tornadoes of wind busted out of testaiga and twisted the demons demonic energy inside, flinging it back at him. Gatensu disappeared and the tiny shard fell out of the sky, InuYasha leaped and caught it, then gave it to his beloved.

Kagome looked at him and gave him a sweet kiss, not wanting to tongue tango in front of the others.

" We might as well head this way." Kagome said, without hesitation she climbed on the back of InuYasha and they headed off in search of more jewel shards. Kagome looked down at the jewel shards that hung around her neck and wondered how many Naraku had on him. She all of a sudden got a very uneasy feeling like something bad was going to happen. InuYasha picked up on it and slowed down to a stop.

" What are you worried about, Kagome?"

" How many shards do you think Naraku has?"

" I don't know, but what gave you that uncomfortable feeling?"

"How did you know?"

" Well, I guess we're more connected than I thought."

" I don't really know what it was, but I feel like something bad is going to happen soon."

InuYasha held her close to him, " I won't let anyone harm you , my love."

She felt reassured and gave him another kiss, this time a little longer than before and with a little tongue. Sango and Miroku looked up at each other and then Miroku ruined the moment with his 'cursed' hand.

SMACK!

" Sango, it's just the way I express myself."

" and my hand to your face is the way I express myself when there's involuntary contact to my butt!"

The group trudged on till nightfall and finally found somewhere to make camp.

Kagome and InuYasha settled by a huge oak tree and laid out the sleeping bag to cuddle in. Sango and Miroku looked at each other nervously and looked away, Sango didn't want to realize her feelings for the monk. Everyone slept soundly, none of them noticed the insects watching them closely for any abnormal behavior Naraku might want to know about.

( 2 DAYS LATER)

They returned to the village and greeted Kaede before Kagome and InuYasha went to the well. Kagome was anxious to tell her mom of the new development of her and InuYasha's relationship. She ran into the house holding tightly to InuYasha's hand, eager to see her mom. Of course, her mother was where she always is, she was inside the kitchen fixing lunch. Ms. Higurashi welcomed her daughter and InuYasha, then she noticed them holding hands and happily smiled.

" You finally told her."

He looked at her curiously.

"keh"

" I knew you loved my Kagome, I was just waiting for you to realize it."

" How did you know?"

" Any woman whose been married before knows the look of a man in love."

He blushed and said, "I think I've known for a long time as well."

Kagome looked into his soft amber eyes and a tear began to fall, he gently wiped it away and held her close. Ms. Higurashi now teared up a little as she saw him hold her little girl.

" So, are you going to make a honest woman out of her?"

InuYasha stared into Kagome's eyes and thought, 'what does that mean Kagome?'

Kagome said, " it means marriage, but the human ritual"

"keh"

" so if I did that ,would you be considered mine in your era?"

" well, yeah. We would exchange rings and the ring would be a symbol telling others that I'm taken."

He knew he wanted to do that someday, but he wanted Naraku dead first before living out his life. If Naraku was still alive when Kagome and him got married, he would do everything he could to separate them and probably kill them.

InuYasha and Kagome waited a couple of days before going back to her era, and Kagome had an amazing surprise for her when she came back. She looked out by the road and saw a cute little Nissan Versa parked out front, not wanting to get her hopes up, she ran inside and asked her mom whose car that was. Ms. Higurashi smiled brightly and answered, "why it's yours Kagome!" Kagome squealed at the thought of driving her new car, but then asked her mom if she also scheduled a driving test so she can get her license. Her mother nodded her head and tossed Kagome the keys. Then a thought came into her mind, but InuYasha was the first one to ask, their minds were practically in sync. "So how could you have afforded that machine?" Kagome's mother looked over at Grandpa who popped in for a snack before heading into the shed again. Kagome ran up to him and gave him a great big hug.

" It was nothing child, I told you my trinkets weren't worthless, turns out lots of people like to by those sort of things." A tear fell from Kagome's face, still hugging her Grandpa she whispered, " I love you Gramps" and kissed him on the cheek. He quickly ran out as he remember what it was he was doing in the shed.

Ms. Higurashi followed Kagome and InuYasha out of the front door as she headed for her car. Her mother took the passenger seat and Kagome sat in the driver's side inhaling the wonderful new-car smell before finally putting the key in the ignition. When she turned the key the car roared and scared the wits out of InuYasha. She looked back to see him trying to climb out of the car by the sunroof. She laughed and tried to calm him down a little.

" InuYasha, that's just the way cars sound when they turn on, it's not going to hurt you."

" Is there any other shit I need to know about with this 'thing' ?"

She giggled, "well there's the radio which music comes out of , blinkers, wind shield wipers, automatic window, oh and the sound the car makes when it revs up."

InuYasha looked extremely confused.

" Don't worry, you won't die, I promise my love."

He felt a little more at ease with her words and then he thought of another question, "Kagome, have you ever controlled this thing before?"

No answer, she looked back with a smile and said, " Don't worry, if anything were to happen, mom will take the wheel, we'll be fine. Plus, I have to get practice in before my big day, speaking of, mom, when am I taking the test?"

" a week from now, I figured that it would be enough time for you to get comfortable with your car." She smiled and Kagome told InuYasha , " I am going to turn on the radio and music is going to come on."

" keh, whatever"

She turned it on and used the tuner to find a good rock station and heard one of her favorite songs, 'animal' by Three Days Grace. InuYasha perked his ears up to the abnormal sounds coming out of the car and listened to the lyrics. When the song was over InuYasha tapped Kagome's shoulder and asked, " how do they know about my transformations?" Kagome thought for a second and then realized he must have been talking about the lyrics, _'you know, it did sound like they were talking about the way that his demon side is when he's out of control'. _Kagome giggled and had to tell him that they were taking about the demons inside humans themselves, the evil inside.

He decided that he really liked the sound of that music, and relaxed as another rock song came on soon after.

Kagome was driving them to the store, careful to watch for pedestrians and to watch for the other cars. She appeared a little nervous until InuYasha whispered in her ear and told he she was doing fine (since they weren't dead yet he figured that must mean she's doing good). Kagome got them to the store and went to park, not knowing the length of her car she was four feet away from the car in front of her and one foot away from the one behind her. She was careful to look both ways before getting out of her car and they walked into the store, InuYasha got a whiff of a familiar scent and raced to the isle with the ramen, gazing at the pyramid of flavors he was eager to pick but couldn't decide. Kagome tugged on his ear and gave him and nudge to come with them.

" We'll come back over hear and then you can get all the ramen you want."

InuYasha smiled and walked hand in hand with Kagome, he mainly did that because he felt Miroku tendencies come over him as he saw the way Kagome's round bottom looked in her jeans. She looked up at him and he shot his eyes up to her face, she knew he was looking at her butt and said, " InuYasha you don't have to sneak stares at my butt, after all, I am yours, right?"

" right"

" so feel free to look all you want, but not so much around my mom."

" so does that mean I can grab also?"

" yes, but not in public, in the privacy of our own home."

They walked past the isle that he saw Kagome and her mom looking down the day Kagome told him about 'changes' in women.

He was extremely curious, but when he saw the way Kagome rushed them passed the isle he became really confused by her actions , but decided not to question, '_If it was something really important then Kagome would have told him, no questions asked.'_

They went on to the makeup section where Kagome was looking at lip glosses. InuYasha came over and ask what it was.

"This is lip gloss, it helps to keep your lips moist and sometimes even makes them smell good."

" Can I smell it?"

" sure, after all, you will be the one kissing me so it's only fair for you to pick the smell you like best."

He started smelling everyone that she put to his nose, until she got to one that smelled really sweet, like Kagome.

" I like this one"

" ok, lets see which one you picked", she looked at the label and smiled." cherry blossoms"

" I do love the way cherry blossoms smell when mixed with your scent."

He got closer to her and nuzzled her neck to inhale the intoxicating aroma of her scent. He soon had to stop because he felt himself begin to harden and didn't want anyone else to see the effect his mate had on him, at least not in a place like this.

Ms. Higurashi gently smiled and urged them to come on and InuYasha once again looked at the mound of delectable ramen flavors to choose from, he picked five different kinds and had a satisfied look on his face as he ran up to Kagome and grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly so to not lose them in the large crowd. They waited in line for a while, got checked out finally, and then headed out to the car.

" I'll go ahead and start the car", Kagome said, dying to get back in her car.

(BACK IN THE FEUDAL ERA)

"When are they coming back?", a very sad fox demon kid lingered over the bone eater's well wishing he could just go and get them himself. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Sango and Miroku staring at him with a look of pity in their eyes.

" Shippou, why don't you come on back to the village, it's getting late. Stop worrying! They're in Kagome's time which doesn't have the dangers this world has."

" I just miss them Sango"

" I know"

Miroku looked down at the little one and felt he had to take his mind off of things, "lets go to a nearby village and I will teach you how to read palms."

Sango saw the expression on the monk's face and….SMACK!

"What did you do that for my dear Sango?"

" You never learn do you? You'll always be a womanizing monk!"

" I said I would teach him, not do it myself, please Sango, have some faith in me."

She began to blush and feel guilt rush through her body.

" I'm sorry Miroku, here, why don't you show him on my hand."

He was shocked, '_was Sango really allowing him to touch her, it is her hand, but still. I must resist the urge to grab her butt. I must gain her trust!'_

Miroku's determined face made Sango think twice about what she had said, but it was too late. He was touching her hand and softly going over the lines in her palm, almost caressing it. She blushed even more, and looked into his eyes slowly coming closer to his lips and then it happened. She gave him a gentle but passionate kiss and let go of all her doubts about the monk. Shippou snuck out while they were lip locking and went back to the well to wait for Kagome and InuYasha.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome, InuYasha, and Ms. Higurashi all made it home safely. Kagome went upstairs to take a bath. InuYasha watched her gracefully walk up the stairs and found himself trembling. The thought of him and Kagome making love again sent his body shivering with excitement. While he waited impatiently for her to get out of the bathroom, he decided to get out her scrap books and look at pictures of her as a little girl. He was floored at how beautiful she was even then, _'Why couldn't I have known you sooner Kagome. If I had met you then, I probably would have never hated everyone so much for not accepting me.'_

Kagome came through the door to see InuYasha almost in tears and ran over to him. She embrace him, holding tightly to her mate as she felt his arms squeeze her waist.

" What's wrong , my love?"

InuYasha looked at her and then looked down at the scrap book with his tear droplets still fresh on the page.

" I wish I knew you then."

" Why?"

" So I would have had someone to love me and show compassion towards me. It was hard for me when I was younger, and it would have been nice to have had someone accept me then the way you do now."

Kagome stared into his deep amber eyes and saw the pain his memories brought back.

" I'm here for you now. Our future is all I care about, and if anyone has a problem with accepting you now, then I will give them a piece of my mind!"

Kagome blushed from how flustered she had just become.

" If I have you, Kagome, I don't need anyone else to like me."

InuYasha leaned in and kissed her. He breathed in her sweet scent and picked her up , like a groom would carry his new wife. He laid her on the silky sheets and ran his eyes up and down her milky white body as he slowly began to take off her skimpy towel. Kagome knew what was coming and his actions sent her heart racing. Her urges spiked her scent and InuYasha knew what his mate wanted, which was exactly what he wanted. He trailed kisses down her soft stomach and lingered at the place right above her center and breathed lightly. This only made her want it more, she felt his hot breath brush her skin and it tickled to the point that it felt erotic. He went further down to her 'hot spot' and felt his demon side try to take over as he inhaled her sweetness even more. She moaned with anticipation and eagerness, until he finally started to gently lick. This sent Kagome almost into convulsions, and she nearly screamed until InuYasha put a finger over her mouth. He knew her mom and Souta were still home, and the last thing he wanted was for them to find him giving pleasure to Kagome. He quickly let go of that thought as Kagome put her hand on his head; directing him where to go. he did as directed as he licked and lingered around the little ball above her center. he felt her hips start to thrust and he knew to move his tongue a bit faster, she moved faster as he intended. Finally Kagome grabbed her pillow and place it over her mouth as she reached the point of climaxing and screamed.

"Oh, god! InuYashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Unfortunately, the pillow did not muffle her voice as well as they would have liked. They both heard Ms. Higurashi and Souta running up the stairs. InuYasha quickly helped Kagome get dressed since she was too weak at that moment to do it herself. Souta entered first to see InuYasha and Kagome looking at scrap books , but the expressions on their faces could not be mistaken….they were embarrassed. Souta laughed from the bright shade of red both his sister and InuYasha had, then he looked and the scrap book and notice that it was eight inches above his lap. Souta felt red in the face and shut the door before his mom could see.

" What's wrong Souta?"

" Nothing, they are just looking at scrap books and InuYasha made Kagome mad, that's why we heard screaming."

" oh, alright then lets go back down stairs and leave them to sort things out."

Souta was happy his mom didn't catch on. He looked back inside and winked.

" Don't worry, you won't be bothered again."

" Thanks Souta", Kagome said in a shaky voice.

" So, does that mean I can keep going?"

" Yeah, but I'll try to quiet myself better", Kagome giggled as she thought about the loud scream from before.

InuYasha met her eyes and admired her beauty. Her eyes were breathtaking, there was an earthy color brown with specks of a lighter shade, like the color of glowing sand at the beach when the sun is setting. He studied her eyes thoroughly before looking at her full, luscious, soft lips. They seemed to tremble for his touch, so he gently pressed his mouth onto her lips. It was a tender passionate kiss that sent both of them soaring, Kagome seemed to melt into it. InuYasha grabbed her round perky breasts and flicked his index finger and thumb around her nipple. Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him and wanted him now. She pushed him onto the bed and straddled him while taking off her shirt. InuYasha was surprised by Kagome's sudden dominance, but a little intrigued at the same time. A sly smirk appeared on his face as he reached for her butt and grabbed onto her hips. Kagome put him inside her and began to ride him. He moaned in ecstasy as she quickened her motions on top of him.

Kagome moved in sync with his thrusting hips, wincing when he pushed deep inside. He pressed harder on her hips as he felt his demon nature try to emerge from within him. Her moans and whimpers made his blood boil, then she started moaning his name as he pushed in farther and farther inside of her. The warmth and tightness of her had unleashed what he tried so hard to keep hidden, his demon side.

He tried to get her to stop, but she was too into it, "Ka…gome, st…op. I don't wa..nt to hurt you."

It was too late, she kept going, faster and faster as she felt herself reach the peak . She was about explode, when InuYasha looked up with his deep red eyes and bared his fangs as he reached up and sank his fangs into her neck, tasting the sweet nectar of her blood. Kagome came as soon as she felt his fangs and yelled. She looked down and saw that InuYasha had transformed, but she leaned down to kiss him anyways. He gave a deep, wanting, passionate kiss and then threw Kagome down on the bed. Kagome liked the roughness and his demon part seeing her as mate made it more enticing. He rammed into her harder and harder until she came once more. He was about to explode when Kagome came once more and felt him begin to throb inside her and knew he was about cum himself. She grabbed his neck and bit down hard enough to draw blood as he release himself deep within her.

Sweaty and out of breath, Kagome looked into her lovers eyes and saw that he was back to normal and kissed him with the only bit of strength she could muster. InuYasha looks at her.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome."

" For what, for giving me immeasurable amount of pleasure?"

" For hurting you in my demon form."

" InuYasha, you didn't hurt me, I enjoyed it. It was amazing! You even saw me as your mate when you were transformed."

" but I bit your neck pretty hard."

" Yeah, and that intensified the feeling and made me orgasm three more times."

" So you're not scared of me like that?"

" No, I never could be scared of you."

" It wasn't too rough for you?"

" No, in fact it was incredible! You took me like I was yours and I liked it."

" Kagome, I liked it when you were getting all dominating too."

She giggled and blew into his ear, sending chills through his entire body.

They slept through the rest of the night , holding each other close in the spooning position . InuYasha whispered in Kagome's ear, " I love you, and I'll always be with you."


	7. Chapter 7

_The next morning Kagome and InuYasha woke up and looked at each other with blissful smiles. Ms. Higurashi knocked on the door and told them breakfast was ready. Suddenly InuYasha smelled something interesting, and quickly tried to wake his mate._

" _Kagome, what is this smell?"_

_Kagome looks up at him and got excited, " It's eggs and bacon. Mom doesn't make it much because of the fat and all, but it is really good."_

_InuYasha almost floated toward the sweet aroma which clogged his other senses. Ms. Higurashi saw the two come down stares as they stared at the freshly cooked bacon._

_They both sat down, still holding hands, and move very close to each other. InuYasha ate slow to savor the amazing taste in his mouth. Kagome giggled as she saw how much he enjoyed it, then she continued eating. _

_Their plates were finally empty as they both got up from the table, hands once again clasped together. They waved good-bye to Kagome's mother after packing the big sack with lots of goodies for everyone on the other side. While they were jumping into the well, InuYasha leaned forward and gave Kagome an extremely passionate kiss. She knew in her heart and mind that she was the only one he wanted, and over the past couple of weeks all her doubts slowly faded away._

_They were on the other side of the well still kissing as InuYasha slipped his hand up her shirt. He began to caress and fondle her warm breasts, but the fun was soon ended by the hollering of little fox demon that saw the blue light when they arrived._

_InuYasha sighed as he slowly puller his hand away, but Kagome whispered something in his ear that perked him right up. He carried her out of the well, and oddly, just holding her waist and thighs now made him hard. Kagome felt his length on the small of her back, and as InuYasha placed her on the ground ,she stood right in front of him. That was not something Shippou needed to see in his young age. He tried everything in his power to make it go down, but it was no use. When he put his hand up her shirt her scent spiked, and obviously she was still turned on, which is why he can't get himself to calm down. _

_Kagome picked up on it and tried to think of the grossest thing in the world that would turn her off, then it came to her. A really fat guy in skin-tight clothing with rolls hanging every where, that did it, she was now completely grossed out. InuYasha wondered what she was thinking, but knew ( what ever it was) it was working cause now he started to calm down as well._

_When Kagome could no longer feel the extended member in between her thighs she sighed and moved beside him._

' _That was a close one. Thank God Shippou didn't see that, I don't even want to think about the mound of questions he would have had for us'_, Kagome shuddered at the thought.

They all moved towards the village, and InuYasha and Kagome stayed far behind, playfully fondling each other. Kagome laughed out loud as InuYasha tickled her thighs. Shippou looked back suspiciously and then turned back around. InuYasha saw a big tree coming up on their walk, when he reached it, he pulled Kagome towards him and pushed her against it. He was kissing on her neck and rubbing his hands between her legs, and Kagome rubbed his ears in delight. They wanted each other now and no one was going to stop them. InuYasha held onto her waist with one hand, while pushing off his hakama with the other. He then slide her panties down and forced her legs around his waist. She moaned in ecstasy as the hanyou thrust into her, holding his mate firmly to his chest. It didn't take long for the lovers to scream in unison with the orgasms they both shared at the same time. Kagome felt weak afterward, so InuYasha cradled her in his arms, her face was close to his neck. She saw the exposed skin and began licking the spot where she made her mark, sending chills down the hanyou's body.

They made it to Kaeda's hut and snuggled up to each other as every one stared at the closeness between them. After InuYasha and Kagome stopped gazing into each other's eyes with longing, they noticed everyone staring and both began to blush a deep shade of red.

" What are you fucking staring for!"

They all heard the anger in his voice and went about their business. Kagome just leaned on InuYasha's shoulder and gazed at his perfectly handsome boyish face and fantasized about the next time they would make love.

All of a sudden, InuYasha grabbed Kagome and quickly placed her in his lap. She immediately felt what InuYasha was trying to hide with her body, and giggled. She was now extremely horny ,feeling his throbbing extension graze her bottom. The more she thought about having sex again, the harder and longer it got. He was now right in between her legs, and Kagome prayed for the others to leave.

Unfortunately, they didn't leave, instead, they stayed and laid down for the night. Kagome felt the coast was clear and slowly glided off of him and began to set up her sleeping bag outside. InuYasha followed her, curious to where she was going. He saw her over by the tree where they had their last love making session. Kagome began to slip out of her clothes until there was nothing left but the top of the sleeping bag. It draped over her naked body, careful to conceal herself until InuYasha arrived.

He saw her laying under the tree and came to join her. He noticed her garments were neatly folded next to her and then he saw the longing in her eyes. He took off his clothes quickly and jumped under the sleeping bag with her.

They just looked at each other studying each others eyes and expressions. InuYasha gazed into her chocolaty eyes and saw the tiny specks of dark gold in them. He looked further down and saw her lip pout and tremble with desire.

Kagome looked into his amber eyes like a beautiful painting, the yellow and darker shades of gold seemed to swirl like oil paints on a canvas.

She propped herself on her elbows and gave InuYasha a deep gentle kiss.

They made love through the night and slept at dawn.

The next morning, the others went out looking for InuYasha and Kagome. They stopped in front of the big tree where InuYasha and Kagome slept peacefully. Everyone felt a little out of place and a lot like peeping toms, until InuYasha caught their scent and suddenly awoke.

" What the hell are you guys doing here!"

" We were out looking for you two and well, I guess we found you", the sound in Sango's voice was of embarrassment.

" Well leave us alone for a bit, and we will come to the village when we're ready too."

They all left very confused and ashamed for just standing there and looking at them.

**********************8

" Kouga, please stop! We can't keep up with you!", Ginta and Hakaku raced after Kouga who was now miles in front of them.

" I smell Kagome near by!"

' _Kagome, I will take you with me this time! That mangy mutt had better have kept his damn hands off of you! Oh, to smell your sweet scent and feel your soft skin again. You SHALL be mine!'_

" Kouga! I think we're coming up on a village!"

" Yeah, and Kagome is there!", Kouga was now very eager to rush to Kagome's side.

InuYasha woke up Kagome and gave her the folded clothes, " You need to get dressed, the others already came up on us and I don't know how long they're willing to wait."

" ok, my love", and with that Kagome gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek.

They both got dressed and headed to the hut, but when they came in everyone was trying to avert their eyes from them. Kagome didn't care she just sat beside her mate and grabbed some breakfast that was already prepared. Sango looked over at Kagome and blushed, " so why didn't you sleep in here with us last night?"

Kagome quickly answered before InuYasha had a chance to, " well, I am his mate now. We just wanted some privacy last night, that's all." Kagome gave her a 'don't worry' smile, which reassured her friend that everything was fine. They all began talking about what Naraku may try next, when Kouga ran into the hut.

He looked at Kagome who was almost sitting in InuYasha's lap and freaked.

" Get away from her mutt face! Don't you dare try to touch her again!"

" Hi Kouga, what are you doing here", Kagome's voice shook a little.

" Why else, I came to see you." Kouga held her hands and looked into her eyes.

InuYasha was getting furious and unsheathed his testaiga. Kagome looked at him and knew he wanted to kill him.

" InuYasha let me handle it!"

" Not on your life!"

" InuYasha…SIT BOY!"

He hit the floor with a loud thud, while Kagome started to speak to Kouga.

" Kouga, you are sweet and I hate to hurt you, but InuYasha and I are no longer friends, we're mates. I hate that you had to find out this way, but please don't think that I have no gratitude for all you have done for us. I love InuYasha and my heart cannot be swayed. I'm sorry to have hurt you Kouga, I just hope that we can still be friends."

Kouga's eyes welled up with tears as he watched Kagome walk towards InuYasha, then he looked at the hanyou.

" How dare you mutt! You have stolen Kagome's heart, and now you want me to believe she chose you over me! I am not a fool, this spell you have put on her will soon end! Kagome, he can never have you! I have claimed you and you are rightfully MINE!"

InuYasha was still stuck to the floor when Kouga grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder. Everyone stared in shock at what happened, then they heard Kouga yell, "She's MINE! No one else can have her!"

InuYasha got up after the spell wore off and chased after them, trying so hard to keep hold of his scent. Kouga knew InuYasha would try and follow, so he leaped around and jumped high enough for his scent to disappear. Kagome struggled the whole time to get out of Kouga's grip, but he was too strong.

" Damn woman! Stop resisting me!"

" Put me down this instant! InuYasha will come for me and he won't be as easy on you like he normally is!"

Finally he got sick of her squirming and grabbed her wrists, put her down, and gave her one good punch in the stomach to knock her out. Kagome passed out quickly as the air was roughly pushed out of her lungs. Kouga was pleased at the silence and calmness now, he looked over at the girl over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of her lacey underwear and felt extremely excited.

' _Don't worry Kagome, I will end this spell that mutt has on you the only way I know how, I will make you mine, even if by force.'_

InuYasha was out of breath, but the only thing he could think of was finding Kagome. He didn't even want to begin to think about what Kouga has planned. _' Please be safe Kagome, my love, my mate. If he hurts you he will regret the day he EVER met me!'_ InuYasha shuddered at the thoughts running through his mind, when he realized they aren't his fears, there Kagome's! He has hurt her and InuYasha senses his love's fears of what Kouga may do. Then one more fear came from Kagome. _' He wouldn't, would he? He wouldn't do it if he loves her! Then why is Kagome so scared? Please God! Let me make it in time.'_


End file.
